scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mammoth (Dinosaur; 2000)
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2000's Disney film "Dinosaur" It appeared on YouTube on January 18th, 2019. Cast *Aladar (Adult) - Manny (Ice Age) *Neera - Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *Plio - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Yar - Hondo Flanks (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Suri - Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; w/ Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo as an Extra) *Zini (Adult) - Shining Armor (Adult; My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Herself (Zini's Girlfriend) *Lemurs - Various Young Ponies from "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" *Kron - Trumbipulor (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Bruton - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003) *Baylene - Baby Bop (Barney & Friends) *Eema - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Aladar's Mother - Winifred (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Carnotaurus - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) and Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Oviraptors - Ozzy and Strut (The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure) *Pteranodon - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Url - Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) *Velociraptors - Fast Biters (The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving) *Parasaurolophus - Pluto (Disney) *Butter-Lizard - Evinrude (The Rescuers; 1977) *Bruton's Scout - Mammoth Mammoth (Bonkers) *Pachyrhinosaurus - Zito (The Lion Guard) *Koolasuchus - Whale (Finding Nemo) *Talaruruses - Lyle and Link (Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave) *The Herd - Various Elephants from "The Lion King" *The Meteors as itself *Orphans - Benny and Clyde (Jungle Cubs) *Baby Iguanodon - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) Scenes *Mammoth (Dinosaur; 2000) Part 1 - Opening/Sharptooth Attacks *Mammoth (Dinosaur; 2000) Part 2 - The Elephants Travels *Mammoth (Dinosaur; 2000) Part 3 - Hathi Junior Borns/Meets Rarity and Hondo Flanks *Mammoth (Dinosaur; 2000) Part 4 - Manny Grows Up/Manny and Shining Armor *Mammoth (Dinosaur; 2000) Part 5 - The Party/Meteors Strikes *Mammoth (Dinosaur; 2000) Part 6 - The Aftermath *Mammoth (Dinosaur; 2000) Part 7 - A Dangerous Encounter/The Fast Biters Attack *Mammoth (Dinosaur; 2000) Part 8 - Meet the Herd/New Friends? *Mammoth (Dinosaur; 2000) Part 9 - Breaking the Ice/The Crossing *Mammoth (Dinosaur; 2000) Part 10 - Reaching the Lake/Water *Mammoth (Dinosaur; 2000) Part 11 - Drako Gets Trapped/One Down *Mammoth (Dinosaur; 2000) Part 12 - Left Behind/Drako's Death *Mammoth (Dinosaur; 2000) Part 13 - Rudy and Sharptooth Attack *Mammoth (Dinosaur; 2000) Part 14 - A Dead End?/The Nesting Grounds *Mammoth (Dinosaur; 2000) Part 15 - Blocked Passage/A New Leader *Mammoth (Dinosaur; 2000) Part 16 - Standing Together/Manny vs. Trumbipulor *Mammoth (Dinosaur; 2000) Part 17 - The Final Battle *Mammoth (Dinosaur; 2000) Part 18 - Welcome Home *Mammoth (Dinosaur; 2000) Part 19 - End Credits Movie used: *Dinosaur (2000) Movies and TV Shows used: *The Jungle Book (1967) *Springtime For Pluto *The Rescuers *Bubble Bee *The Legend Of Coyote Rock *The Land Before Time *Lend A Paw *The Lion Guard *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *Finding Nemo *Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave *The Rescuers Down Under *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *My Little Pony: The Movie *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Ben 10: Omniverse *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Dumbo (1941) *Barney & Friends *Barney's Great Adventure *Cats Don't Dance *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collision Course *Bonkers *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Pooh's Heffalump Movie Gallery Char_21641.jpg|Hathi Junior as Aladar (Baby) Manny.jpg|Manny as Aladar (Adult) Ellie in Ice Age- The Great Egg-Scapade.jpg|Ellie as Neera char_20202.jpg|Rarity as Plio Hondo Flanks ID S4E23.png|Hondo Flanks as Yar Char 36768.jpg|Apple Bloom as Suri Sweetie Belle.png|Sweetie Belle as Extra (Suri) Scootaloo.png|and Scootaloo as Extra (Suri) Young Shining Armor.png|Young Shining Armor as Zini (Young) Shining_Armor_is_Cadance_S2E25.png|Adult Shining Armor as Zini (Adult) Princess Cadance.png|Princess Cadance as Herself (Zini's Girlfriend) Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png|Various Young Ponies from "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" as Lemurs Trumbipulor 003.png|Trumbipulor as Kron Drako8.jpg|Drako as Bruton Baby Bop.JPG|Baby Bop as Baylene Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1870.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Eema Char_21640.jpg|Winifred as Aladar's Mother Sharptooth.jpg|Sharptooth Rudy in Ice Age 3.jpeg|and Rudy as Carnotaurus Ozzy & Strut.jpg|Ozzy and Strut as Oviraptors Marahute-0.jpg|Marahute as Pteranodon Wooly_the_Mammoth.jpg|Wooly the Mammoth as Url Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-6722.jpg|Fast Biters as Velociraptors Pluto in Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed in at the House of Mouse.jpg|Pluto as Parasaurolophus Evinrude.jpg|Evinrude as Butter-Lizard Mammothmammoth.jpg|Mammoth Mammoth as Bruton's Scout Zito.png|Zito as Pachyrhinosaurus Whale.jpg|Whale as Koolasuchus Lyle and Link.jpg|Lyle and Link as Talaruruses Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-15.png|Various Elephants from "The Lion King" as The Herd Meteors.jpg|The Meteors as itself Imagebac.jpg|Benny and Clyde as Orphans Lumpy.jpg|Lumpy as Baby Iguanodon Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Dinosaur Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs